1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a broadcast receiving device to report purchasing information and a reporting method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Broadcast receiving devices are devices that receive digital satellite broadcasts, and convert digital or analog broadcasts received from the broadcast station, or image and audio signals input from a variety of external devices such as video players or DVD players, into TS signals, and transmit the signals to a display device. A set top box is a representative example of a broadcast receiving device, which is a device for connecting a television to external signal sources.
In general, a set top box supports an open cable standard, which has been adopted as a standard for South Korean digital cable broadcasts. A cable communication device according to the open cable standard may include either an Out of Band (OOB) format or DOCSIS set-top Gateway (DSG) format which combines Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) equipment with digital cable broadcast equipment, or may include both OOB and DSG formats. The OOB format is alternatively called the DVS 167/178 format.
A broadcast receiving device usually provides pay services such as video on demand (VOD) and impulse pay-per-view (IPPV) services, in which users can purchase content by paying money.
However, if there is a malicious program or code generated by hacking in a broadcast receiving device, pay services may be purchased by the malicious program or code regardless of the intention of a user to purchase such services. That is, a purchase execution signal generated by the malicious code is transmitted to a cable card, and the cable card purchases a pay service contained in the purchase execution signal from a provider of the pay service.
In addition, a conventional broadcast receiving device provides information about the purchase of the pay service on a television screen connected to the broadcast receiving device. Accordingly, if the user is absent from the vicinity of the television screen, the user cannot notice that a purchase is being made, so successive pay service purchasing may not be prevented.